Supernatural, A Halloween Short
by InfiniteMidnxghts
Summary: At Barden University, the supernatural were common to come across, though not everyone gets along; especially well known archenemies. What happens when they become what they hate the most? Can they endure it? I wanted to give you guys a short for Halloween! Even though it's short, I crammed it, and I missed the deadline haha. As always, rated T for swearing. Review And Like!


**Supernatural, a Halloween short**

"It's happening!"

Bella after Bella darted in various directions for the nearest exit of the auditorium. This has happened before. The two captains were always at eachother's throats during rehearsals and at times like this one, Chloe authorized the removal of everyone along with Amy's help getting them all to leave rather quickly. They knew the drill.

"Awe This shit again," Cynthia Rose muttered as she left the room through the main doors with Stacie and Lilly, the rest of them scattered going different ways out.

Beca and Aubrey were stationed by the piano. What the others didn't know was that it was almost animal like, the way they practically snarled at eachother.

"You always do this. I'm in charge of the music Aubrey, Me."

"We won't get anywhere with your tracks Beca," Aubrey replied spitting the girl's name. With each second that passed was more dangerous, Chloe knew.

The redhead approached the pair cautiously. "Guys last time you almost broke the effing piano. Let's just breathe okay? Good Idea?"

The girls ignored her, insult after insult until it was too late.

Aubrey was first, losing her self control. She snarled, bright and pointed fangs sprouted from her canine teeth; her eyes turning a dark shade of red.

Beca was next just as mad as Aubrey was. Before she could contain it she grunted out falling onto her knees, her body morphing into that of a werewolf in mere seconds.

Chloe watched with disappointment and horror as the two launched themselves at eachother; claws and hair everywhere. Bite and scratch marks exchanged until Chloe pulled out the blowhorn. The fighting duo had exceptional hearing and dreaded that sound almost as much as Beca dreaded dog whistles. It took almost half an hour to get them to calm down enough to shift back, Chloe dragging them out by the ears with them bickering that it wasn't their fault.

Once back at the Bella house Chloe was bombarded by an eager looking Stacie. "Did they turn did they turn?" she asked excitedly to which Chloe only sighed and nodded, her lips in a tight worried line. If Stacie were honest, she was a little disappointed not having seen them turn in person before.

At Barden University, a supernatural being was not a surprise. It was actually pretty common, though there was a very strict rule taken seriously that you mustn't reveal or transform on campus grounds without special permission or situations. Usually Aubrey took it seriously, but Beca managed to strike a particular nerve and she'd lose control. Being archenemies the girls knew what the other were, form the beginning just from using their senses. And Chloe was Chloe, she found out everything if she really wanted to.

Stacie's attention was then averted to someone she smelled walking past the Bella house. "Mama's hungry," she mumbled with a smile as she headed out in the direction of the easily manipulated male. Despite the monster population, Stacie was one of the very few succubi in the country and she took pride in it of course. The rest of the girls, except Lilly, were human. God knows what Lilly was but they knew she was definitely something.

"We should get Beca a leash," Fat Amy offered with a shrug not seeing any problem with what she'd just suggested. "And a holster to hold stakes," she said suggesting threats for Aubrey. Chloe briefly rolled her eyes.

"We are not treating them like .. animals," she said in thought of how they acted like animals anyway and probably should be treated like them. With a sigh the Bellas let the stubborn duo cool off for the night leaving them alone.

* * *

Beca awoke with a startled snore, the first thing she registered was pain. Opening her eyes with a soft grown she took in her surroundings registering where the dull pain was coming from; her teeth. "Whatever," She grumbled to herself rolling over onto her side to go back to bed when Aubrey rushed into her room screaming.

"Look what you did to me!" The blonde shrieked showing a half asleep Beca her hairy arm.

"Woah. Since when does the uptight and control freak Nazi grow out her hair," Beca asked not realizing where the blonde was going with this. She didn't see too much hair for it to be concerning.

"I'm talking about-" Aubrey hissed pulling her shirt up to reveal a still healing set of scratches on her side. "This," she finished.

Annoyed with the girl's voice Beca sat up with another grumble and looked at what she was being shown It took a couple seconds but Beca's eyes widened. "shit," part of her wanted to laugh. This was amazing. Bree, a dog. The thought provoked a smirk that the blonde definitely didn't like.

From a distance Chloe watched the pair while putting the pieces together to figure out wtf they were going to do. Beca turned Aubrey. _Was this permanent? Temporary? Was Aubrey both a Werewolf and a Vampire now? Weren't they called Hyrbids_? _I watch too much twilight._

After Beca composed her facial expression, she mentioned that it was a full moon tonight and sent the blonde a goodluck to which was scoffed at. Taking her leave to fix herself a cup of coffee Beca finally got out of bed. Only she missed the landing and zoomed out of the room and down the stairs stumbling half way, a cracking sound with every step on her way down.

Beca sat at the bottom of the stairs in silence. _What just happened_. It was like her bedroom flashed in front of her and next thing she knew she was crashing on the stairs. Her attention went back to the dull pain hidden in her teeth.

_Aubrey_

Back upstairs Beca almost jumped. "You bit me?!"

Aubrey remained composed, looking over Beca's body for the bite, along with Chloe but they both didn't find anything. "I guess I must have," she replied.

"Oh god. This is bad," Beca mumbled as she paced.

"It's okay Becs, we will figure it out," Chloe reassured, "Lemme see." Before Beca could voice her complaints farther, Chloe was grabbing her chin and looking into her mouth. "Oh my god Bree! Hers are so cute!"

Beca blushed hard gently but firmly pushing the older girl away. "Why aren't mine like yours?" Beca muttered to Aubrey in defeat.

"You're new. You grow them dumbass. Like I did."

"I hope you choke on your hair when you shift tonight and look like fuckin bigfoot," Beca countered.

* * *

The next day according to Chloe was set for getting used to the new side of themselves. They had yet to master shifting on their own. To Beca it just happened at the most random times to her annoyance. The DJ was embarrassed by her baby fangs and got scared of her red eyes which came in when she was hungry or mad so practically all day.

Aubrey didn't shift unless it was absolutely necessary, no matter what the redhead said or wanted her to do because 'hair was gross and I'd be damned if I went all hairy voluntarily,'

"This is fucking annoying," Beca said trying to fight the hunger. She felt too stubborn to hunt humans like the stereotypical vampire. Of course killing wasn't allowed on campus. Vampires could only hunt none Barden University students then erase their memory when they let them go after drinking enough to last another day.

Chloe sat there in thought. Aubrey had chose the best time to run out of donated blood that she kept from having close connections with the nurses. Chloe didn't want Beca to be hungry, knowing an unfed newborn vamp would be a pain in the ass. Looking over at the brunette Chloe bit her lip.

"..Bite me," she said nervously yet confident.

Beca suddenly started coughing on her water, it taking a couple minutes for her to get her coughing back under control. "W-what?!"

"Beca just feed from me," she pressed farther and started to roll up her sleeves showing off her forearms. She'd done this for Aubrey a couple times before and didn't mind being helpful. She knew as long as Beca didn't inject venom, that she wouldn't change. "Take as much as you want."

"Chloe, you're insane," Beca mumbled but Chloe wouldn't take no for an answer and held her arm in front of Beca's nose.

"What?" she asked. "You don't think I will taste delicious?" Chloe winked.

"Oh my god," Beca muttered covering her face. Eventually Beca paced herself. She knew Chloe wouldn't give up and she didn't want to hurt her feelings.

With her eyes squeezed shut, Beca sunk her baby fangs into Chloe's arm hesitantly tasting what all the fuss vampires made over blood was about. Chloe was in awe, taking in the tiniest details of Beca in that moment despite herself literally being drained like a juice pouch. She thought Beca looked beautiful even with the trail of blood starting to trail down her chin.

_Beca's lips are on me.._Chloe thought to herself. She started to feel a little light headed but she didn't want the moment they were having to end. She didn't realize that Beca had pulled away waiting for Chloe to take her arm back.

"Shit Chlo you're bleeding onto the couch!"

This was going to take some time.

**(A/N)**

**Sorry I crammed it in today but I hope you enjoyed! Reviews always welcome! Happy late Halloween. Boo!**


End file.
